Maybe
by Panda Hallows
Summary: One-Shot of a Seddie scene after the last scene of iSaved Your Life. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN!! Sorry lol!

**Panda Note:** I don't really know why I just wrote this but I had to. Its not really a Seddie but its underneath the Creddie rubble that's sure to collect over time. Enjoy!

**

* * *

Maybe

* * *

**

"You wanna talk about it, Benson."

He could pick her voice out of a lineup.

"No."

His flat tone didn't turn her away in the least, she pushed the door to the fire escape opened and plopped down. The night air smelled like the rain that had been pouring for days in ol' cold and rainy Seattle. Her eyes trailed over to the boy still seated in his fold up chair, unmoving.

"So you're just going to sulk over your own mistake? You could have had her all to yourself…for a while."

"You're not helping." he mumbled.

"I never said I was here to help you." the sounds of busy traffic below seemed to fill in the silence that followed. She wasn't sure why she decided it was a good idea to find him; this wasn't her field of expertise. She spent a great amount of her time keeping him in one category and even that was hard to fathom at times. They'd gone from sort of hating each other to acquaintances to friends to what she believed was yet another best friend. She'd never say that to him or to anyone for that matter but it was there.

She also knew that eventually her two friends would date and it would crash and burn. Okay so maybe she now knew they would eventually date, especially with the way Carly had been acting before the accident. Something was changing with her best friend. The way she reacted to the fact that herself and Freddork had kissed, the subtle glances during rehearsals and the fact that the girl had even started to wear a water bra to perk up her chest more.

Sam kept that to herself though, Carly hadn't really developed as quickly as some of the girls in their school, including herself.

Boobs aside she had a bummed nerd sitting on the fire escape.

"Why don't you just go Sam?"

His eyes caught hers for a second and then he turned back towards the view of the city.

"Look, I know I give you a hard time but I did you a favor."

"I don't see why you'd want to do me any favors, you ha-"

"You and I both know that we don't hate each other." she cut him off before he could go into a rant about that old song and dance. "We're _friends_, as much as it pains me to say that and I'd rather not have our little dysfunctional family ruined because Carly is in dreamland, thinking she's in love with you and she's not. It's not fair to you or her or anyone for that matter."

"Are you sure you're not Melanie?" he asked turning his head to look at her fully.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" she raised an eyebrow and cocked her fist in the ready position.

"You're Sam." he found himself smiling a bit and let out a sigh.

"Who knows, you might get lucky and she'll want to date you after she gets over the whole 'hero' thing." she shrugged and for some reason her stomach fell at the thought of it. _'I knew those tacos were bad.'_ she reasoned to herself.

"Yeah right."

"Never say never." she clucked in an 'un-Sam-like' way. "Well I should be going, mom's got a new bra and I have to make sure she doesn't go outside without a shirt on." she shrugged and swung her legs over the side of the wall, back into the hallway.

"Hey Sam." he called. She stopped mid-step and glanced up. "Thanks." he smiled and she gave a nod before vanishing.

His eyes fell on the spot where they'd sat a while ago and shared their first kiss.

It wasn't the same.

Kissing Carly should have been everything he ever wanted but it somehow didn't click with him at the time. But kissing Sam for the first time had been new and vulnerable, for the both of them.

It felt right to him somehow and yet his heart was still set on the brunette.

_Maybe…no…I do like Carly…no I love her. Hearing her say she loved me didn't feel right but hopefully I can get her to see why she could love me in time. Yeah that's it!_

He smiled and tried to shake the thoughts of his first kiss and replace them with Carly's.

* * *

**Panda Note:** Well…erm…there ya go, plot bunny taken care of…sorta. Plus **iSaved Your Life** was on tonight lol.


End file.
